


here's your lifeline (if you want i want too)

by zora (nico_neo)



Series: minimalist [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Rintarou is said to be unaware of his surroundings, not paying attention behind his droopy and lazy, piercing eyes.People probably think that because he doesn’t speak much.
Series: minimalist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044540
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	here's your lifeline (if you want i want too)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah my boy. Okay but this one was actually hard to get out, i dunno why... But it is.
> 
> It's not sad per say... But when I think about how he's not in NT and how Furudate told us that for Rin continuing volleyball or doing something else was basically the same... suddenly it turns a bit sad lmao

Rintarou is said to be unaware of his surroundings, not paying attention behind his droopy and lazy, piercing eyes. 

People probably think that because he doesn’t speak much.

The thing is, he observes. With an urgent and careful stare. Hidden by lazy squinting eyelids, surrounded by black. He sees the panic in those eyes, during a match, when they realize that, yes: he’s been observing all this time. He saw everything. And Rintarou can already see it; see them lying there. Thinking this was the last time they’ll get fooled, except that Rintarou is the one leading.

On the court, he’s the hunter. When he sees the desperation in his opponents eyes, he wants to say to them that if they hear a distant sound and footsteps by their side, that he’ll find them when the world comes crashing down. Even if they hide. Mere puppets in his puppeteer’s hands. Skillfully handling the strings. 

Outside of court, he stays observant, aware of his surroundings. Even if he stays quiet. Silence means learning too. You learn more about people by observing them than you could ever when holding a conversation. 

It’s not that he doesn’t like talking, he does talk. But, it’s always funnier to tease with a fact or a habit you learnt from farther away and that the person isn’t even aware of. He likes teasing his opponents too, it’s a different kind of satisfaction. It’s like presenting a lifeline to them and then snatching it back to keep it to yourself. 

Here is a lifeline. Oh but I want it too. 

Rintarou sees a lot of things people think he doesn’t see. Sure, he doesn’t miss the weirded out stares on him, but that, he doesn’t care about. For the lack of unnoticeable interest he might give off, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care. 

When Gin missed more spikes than he cared to admit during practice and waved it off behind a cheerful attitude and jokes about how they were all lame anyway and that’s why they needed to practice. If everyone else shrugged, Suna didn’t miss the dark curtain his eyes immediately held when everyone turned around. 

On the way back, buying an extra chuupet. We all make mistakes, here’s a lifeline. 

When the twins fought about their different wishes for dreams. The anger and betrayal of one. The suppressed pain and hurt of the other, hidden by neat bentos and scoring higher scores in academics. Stronger spikes and sets. 

And if Osamu felt like coming round, Rintarou taking him for a ride. Shoulder lent and ears listening. 

Near the dream there’s a field. Rintarou watched it grow with narrow eyes. He watches them all reach out and read. Feeling the strength like they touched the sky.

And he wonders what was his. Wonders if he should wish it. Now and loud. 

Behind his narrow and lazy eyes, Rintarou observes, watches through piercing sand green eyes. Sometimes, when he looks at the sky, he wonders if people watch him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you read this far ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
